


It's All Fun Til Secrets Are Said

by SymphonicFantasia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Hunk is a good noodle, Hunk takes care of his friends, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Lance and Pidge are a destructive duo, Let Hunk Rest 2K18, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Partying, Pidge has a secret, Pre-Series, an alternate way of how Hunk knew Pidge was a girl, cactus juice, cuddle party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: This was not how this night was meant to go. They should have been back at the Garrison, safe, sound, and a lot dryer. Instead, they were miles away from the Garrison and Hunk had to deal with his two best friends at their worst.





	It's All Fun Til Secrets Are Said

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my piece for the [Garrison Trio](https://twitter.com/garrisontrio) zine on twitter! I was so honored and happy when they selected me to be a part of it. I'm still gushing over it happening! ♥

Hunk and parties didn’t go well together. They especially didn’t work out when they were parties hosted by people he didn’t know, in a city he wasn’t familiar with, far away from the familiar walls of the Garrison. They may have been ordinary, but they were more welcomed than the walls painted brightly with photos of someone’s family. The Garrison had students that he knew only through passing. Here at the party, he didn’t know anyone and the friends he came with were nowhere in sight.

Lance was probably dancing with some gorgeous girl. Pidge, if he was smart, probably found a quiet place to play on his phone or laptop. If he was even smarter, he would have found a ride back to the Garrison. Hunk wished he did that, but he couldn’t leave Lance behind. He knew that Lance could get into a lot of trouble if he wasn’t supervised. He didn’t even want to _think_ about what would happen if he left him here.

No, it was better for him to stay with Lance, even if Hunk would rather be back at the Garrison.

It had been a while since he last saw Lance, now that he was thinking about it. Every now and then, he would see the bob of his head in the crowd, only for him to disappear within seconds. It was enough for Hunk to know that he was fine, but now he couldn’t see him.

Hunk’s eyes shifted around the party, knowing that he would have to traverse through them if he wanted to find his friend. Taking the last few gulps of his soda, he crumbled the cup in his hand and surged forward. He apologized as he shimmied past everyone. Some had tried to pull him into dancing with them, but he politely declined their offer, hurrying onwards to keep looking.

The party took up most of the living room, but parts of it were in the hallways and on the stairs. Hunk avoided looking anyone in the eye, keeping a sharp lookout for his friend. Now that he was looking for Lance, he might as well find Pidge while he was at it. They weren’t in the bathroom, they weren’t in the kitchen, they weren’t in the study, and he checked the living room one last time to make sure they weren’t in there.

Hunk was ready to give up and head back to the food table. If they wanted to find him, they knew he would be there to avoid talking to anyone. Where he hadn’t checked yet was the backyard. The door was wide open and there were a group of people sitting on the back porch, talking loudly to each other. Hunk _really_ didn’t want to go out there. He didn’t want to face anyone and be scrutinized under their glares.

What choice did he have, though?

With a heavy sigh, Hunk walked tall to the back door. His confidence wavered when he stepped out on the porch, all eyes on him. And while everyone was looking at him, Hunk was looking at the man standing in the middle of the pool.

Lance cheered and waved a cup above his head. Others were laughing at him, playing random songs for him to dance to. He would make a joke, a joke that wouldn’t have made sense, and they would all laugh at him. Hunk didn’t know who he should be more embarrassed for, himself or Lance.

The more he watched him, too shocked to stop him the moment he saw him, the more Hunk realized he couldn’t let him continue. Lance was his best friend. How could he just stand to the side and let him do this? These people may not know him, but he couldn’t let Lance embarrass himself in front of them.

Hunk pulled his pants up and stormed down the steps. Lance spotted his approach and waved to him. He waded to the edge of the pool and pouted up at Hunk, a pout that lasted for five seconds before he smiled.

“Buddy! Where have you been? I’ve been looking all over for you.” Lance was _loud_. He normally was, but this was different, _much_ different and Hunk couldn’t tell why. He raised his arm, offering the cup to Hunk as he said, “Want some?”

Hunk took the offered cup and swirled it around. It smelled… strange, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. After bringing the cup to his lips to take a sip, he knew why it smelled so off. It wasn’t alcohol, but it burned his insides and, for their health benefits, Hunk had a feeling that no one in their trio should be drinking any of it.

“Come on, Lance. We’re leaving,” Hunk said, putting the cup down on the ground.

The start of a retort was on Lance’s lips until Hunk pulled him out of the pool in one go. Hunk held Lance close to his side as he dragged him back into the house, sopping wet and all. He had to find Pidge. Once he found Pidge, he could get them all back to the Garrison and in their rooms before anyone noticed they were gone.

Hopefully.

“Have you seen Pidge anywhere?” Hunk asked. Lance giggled and he turned to face him, hands on his shoulders. “Lance, where’s Pidge?” He tried not to yell at him. It’s not like he was _angry_ at Lance, but he was frustrated with him. This was not how this night was meant to go.

Lance looked thoughtful for a moment, staring up at a chandelier light above them. “The last time I saw him, I gave him a cup of that stuff and then he disappeared.” He laughed, raising a hand to cover his mouth. “He rolled his eyes at me, but I know he drank it. I _know_ he did.”

Great. Now Hunk had to deal with Pidge who was probably _just_ as bad as Lance was. God, he hoped he wasn’t. He didn’t think he would be able to handle _two_ of his friends in such a state.

Holding Lance close to his side once more, Hunk searched the house. He even dared to drag Lance upstairs to check all the rooms for Pidge. Hunk stepped out onto the front porch. There were a few others out there, talking and drinking what Hunk could only take a wild guess at what it was. But Pidge sat hunched over on the front steps, the glare of his phone casting beams of light across his cheekbones.

Hunk couldn’t be any more relieved.

“There you are, Pidge.” Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder. Pidge looked up at him and looked back down at what he was doing. Nothing weird there. “We’re heading back to the Garrison. Are you okay?”

Pidge opened his mouth and then closed it. It took another few moments before he finally giggled, burying his face in his hand.

“I’m a little bit giddy, but I’m okay!”

Oh _God_ , Hunk couldn’t believe this. He hoped that Pidge only had that one cup and nothing more. Hunk looked around at the other people on the porch. They were laughing and drinking. If Pidge asked, he could have gotten more. They would have handed it to him without another word, laughing and urging him to chug it.

Hunk walked down the few short steps until he could face Pidge. Pidge was smiling at something on his phone, small giggles leaving him at something he saw.

“How many have you had?” Hunk asked. Beside him, Lance tried to pull out from his grip, but he held on tighter.

Pidge put his phone away and placed his chin in his hand. He tapped his cheek for a few moments, mulling the thought in his head. Hunk hoped he wasn’t going to give him a number that would make him faint from shock.

“Just the one Lance gave me. It tasted really good.”

That was good. One cup meant that Pidge wasn’t _too_ far gone. Hunk looked him over, taking in his red face and jolly personality. If he got like this from one cup, he didn’t know what Pidge would be like if he had some more.

Lance struggled to get out of his grasp again, but Hunk held on tighter. After a few more attempts, he grew irritated and tossed Lance over his shoulder. This way, he wouldn’t be able to run off and do something else foolish. Well, anymore foolish than what he had already done. He would suffer through his soaked shirt.

Hunk sighed, “We’re leaving. Come on.”

Hunk grabbed Pidge by his wrist and led him down the street. Behind him, he could hear the sad cries of the people on the porch. Sorry, everyone, but this party wasn’t for them.

Hunk walked until he reached the inner workings of the city. With Lance on his shoulder and Pidge following behind him like a child, he must have been quite a sight. Not that Hunk was caring about what anyone was thinking about him. He was more focused on getting back safely and with both his friends in tow.

* * *

“Lance, please come sit down.”

“But I’m _hungry_ , Hunk. Let’s go and get something to eat from the mess hall!”

Hunk sighed. “We have snacks right here, Lance. You had me go and get them for you. Remember?”

Lance blinked at him and stared at the pile of snacks on his desk. It was an array of things that Hunk quickly cooked up for them. Hunk needed something to soak up the mess in both Lance’s system and Pidge’s. He took solace in knowing that Pidge wasn’t as gone as Lance.

Pidge yawned and pressed his face against Hunk’s arm. He had been quiet since they got into the cab. He had been quiet since they reached the Garrison and even managed to remain so when they sunk back into Hunk’s room. Now, Pidge seemed content in lying beside Hunk, watching Lance and giggling every now and then.

Lance grabbed a few cookies, shoving some into his pockets. He climbed onto the bed and pressed himself on Hunk’s other side. The bed was too small for a cuddle pile like this, but Hunk didn’t have a choice. Hunk had to look after Lance. They bunked together and he was obligated to make sure he didn’t do anything he’d regret in the morning.

With that known fact, he figured he might as well watch over Pidge while he was at it.

“Did you two drink some water? What about the ibuprofen I gave you? Did you take that?” Hunk asked, doting on them like a mother hen.

“Yeah,” Pidge muttered, pressing himself closer.

“Mhm,” Lance answered. He giggled and reached over Hunk’s stomach to pat Pidge on the arm. “Pidge, did you know that Hunk wet the bed until he was almost eight?”

Hunk groaned and closed his eyes. Why couldn’t they close their eyes and go to sleep? He didn’t want to be here for this conversation if they were going to share embarrassing stories. Hunk made a note to talk to Lance about this tomorrow if he remembered.

“Did he?” Pidge laughed and ran a hand down his face to cover his mouth. “That’s so funny.”

“Yeah!” Lance laughed. He pulled a cookie to his mouth and chewed on it slowly. “I broke the nose of the girl I was first trying to kiss. I went in too hard.” He laughed again, wiping a faux tear from his eye.

Hunk couldn’t understand how any of this could be considered funny. Their minds weren’t in their usual place right now, so he supposed to them it was. At least he wasn’t the only one who had an embarrassing story to share. Usually, Lance wouldn’t tell that story to anyone. It was a secret kept between them and all the other kids in their grade.

Pidge had broken into laughter at Lance’s confession. It was the first time Hunk had ever heard him laugh so loud. Since they were assigned as partners, Hunk couldn’t really recall a time where Pidge let loose. He was always so serious around them, hardly smiling or laughing at any of their jokes. And who _wouldn’t_ laugh at their jokes? Lance and Hunk were hilarious.

Pidge’s laughter finally broke down and he peeled their glasses off.

“I’m actually a girl.”

Hunk bit his lip to keep himself from shouting out in dismay. That was something he wasn’t expecting. Lance made an overexaggerated sound, pointing his finger at Pidge. Hunk’s eyes darted around the room and landed on the door. Lance was being loud and he didn’t want anyone to hear them. He raised his hand and covered Lance’s mouth, keeping him quiet for a moment.

Silence was the only thing Hunk heard beyond the door to his bunk. They were safe.

Hunk sighed and removed his hand. The moment he did, Lance crawled over him and placed his head on Pidge’s lap.

“Dude, you’re a girl? What are you even doing here on the boy’s side?” Lance asked, his words slurring.

Pidge fought back a yawn before answering, “I kept sneaking into Iverson’s office. I’m on a secret mission, but shhhhh.” Pidge brought a finger up to his mouth. “Don’t let anyone know. It’s a _secret_.”

Lance laughed, an action that had Pidge laughing, as well.

“We won’t tell anyone, right, Hunk?” Lance asked, closing his eyes.

Hunk figured he should tell someone that Pidge was a girl. Pidge shouldn’t be in the boy’s dorm if that were the case. However, Hunk thought about the harm that Pidge hadn’t done. After all, it’s not like he was running around, taking pictures of the guys in their underwear to plaster on the internet.

Pidge had his—or her—reason for being here. Hunk figured he could keep his secret.

“No problem. Your secret’s safe with us,” Hunk answered as he wrapped an arm around Pidge’s shoulder.

“Thanks, guys…” Pidge muttered around a yawn.

Hunk looked at his two friends, seeing them smiling in their sleep. They fell asleep quickly and he was grateful for that. The position may not have been the most comfortable, but at least Lance and Pidge were safe with him.

He grabbed a blanket and draped it over themselves, sighing contently as he closed his eyes.

Hunk wondered if they would remember everything that happened in the morning.

They didn’t, leaving him the only one out of their trio to remember Pidge’s secret.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I struggled a bit to come up with a good idea, but I wanted to try and come up with my own reason to why Hunk would know that Pidge was a girl, but not Lance. I felt like this played nicely and I'm glad that the moderators enjoyed it. I hope you all did, too. ♥
> 
> Come talk to me over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/val_hellaa)! ♥


End file.
